The formation of slimes by microorganisms is a problem that is encountered in many aqueous systems. For example, the problem is not only found in natural waters such as lagoons, lakes, ponds, etc., and confined waters as in pools, but also in such industrial systems as cooling water systems, air washer systems and pulp and paper mill systems. All possess conditions which are conducive to the growth and reproduction of slime-forming microorganisms. In both once-through and recirculating cooling systems, for example, which employ large quantities of water as a cooling medium, the formation of slime by microorganisms is an extensive and constant problem.
Airborne organisms are readily entrained in the water from cooling towers and find this warm medium an ideal environment for growth and multiplication. Aerobic and heliotropic organisms flourish on the tower proper while other organisms colonize and grow in such areas as the tower sump and the piping and passages of the cooling system. The slime formation not only aids in the deterioration of the tower structure in the case of wooden towers, but also promotes corrosion when it deposits on metal surfaces. Slime carried through the cooling system plugs and fouls lines, valves, strainers, etc., and deposits on heat exchange surfaces. In the latter case, the impedance of heat transfer can greatly reduce the efficiency of the cooling system.
In pulp and paper mill systems, slime formed by microorganisms is commonly encountered and causes fouling, plugging, or corrosion of the system. The slime also becomes entrained in the paper produced to cause breakouts on the paper machines, which results in work stoppages and the loss of production time. The slime is also responsible for unsightly blemishes in the final product, which result in rejects and wasted output.
The previously discussed problems have resulted in the extensive utilization of biocides in cooling water and pulp and paper mill systems. Materials which have enjoyed widespread use in such applications include chlorine, chlorinated phenols, organs-bromines, and various organo-sulfur compounds. All of these compounds are generally useful for this purpose but each is attended by a variety of impediments. For example, chlorination is limited both by its specific toxicity for slime-forming organisms at economic levels and by the tendency of chlorine to react, which results in the expenditure of the chlorine before its full biocidal function is achieved. Other biocides are attended by odor problems, and hazards with respect to storage, use or handling which limit their utility. To date, no one compound or type of compound has achieved a clearly established predominance with respect to the applications discussed. Likewise, lagoons, ponds, lakes, and even pools, either used for pleasure purposes or used for industrial purposes for the disposal and storage of industrial wastes, become, during the warm weather, besieged by slime due to microorganism growth and reproduction. In the case of industrial storage or disposal of industrial materials, the microorganisms cause additional problems which must be eliminated prior to the materials' use or disposal of the waste.
Naturally, economy is a major consideration with respect to all of these biocides. Such economic considerations attach to both the cost of the biocide and the expense of its application. The cost performance index of any biocide is derived from the basic cost of the material, its effectiveness per unit of weight, the duration of its biocidal or biostatic effect in the system treated, and the ease and frequency of its addition to the system treated. To date, none of the commercially available biocides has exhibited a prolonged biocidal effect. Instead, their effectiveness is rapidly reduced as a result of exposure to physical conditions such as temperature, association with ingredients contained by the system toward which they exhibit an affinity or substantivity, etc., with a resultant restriction or elimination of their biocidal effectiveness, or by dilution.
As a consequence, the use of such biocides involves their continuous or frequent addition to systems to be treated and their addition to multiple points or zones in the systems to be treated. Accordingly, the cost of the biocide and the labor cost of applying it are considerable. In other instances, the difficulty of access to the zone in which slime formation is experienced precludes the effective use of a biocide. For example, if in a particular system there is no access to an area at which slime formation occurs the biocide can only be applied at a point which is upstream in the flow system. However, the physical or chemical conditions, e.g., chemical reactivity, thermal degradation, etc., which exist between the point at which the biocide may be added to the system and the point at which its biocidal effect is desired render the effective use of a biocide impossible.
Similarly, in a system experiencing relatively slow flow, such as a paper mill, if a biocide is added at the beginning of the system, its biocidal effect may be completely dissipated before it has reached all of the points at which this effect is desired or required. As a consequence, the biocide must be added at multiple points, and even then a diminishing biocidal effect will be experienced between one point of addition to the system and the next point downstream at which the biocides may be added. In addition to the increased cost of utilizing and maintaining multiple feed points, gross ineconomies with respect to the cost of the biocide are experienced.
Specifically, at each point of addition, an excess of the biocide is added to the system in order to compensate for that portion of the biocide which will be expended in reacting with other constituents present in the system or experience physical changes which impair its biocidal activity.